


Getting a Grip

by Amphigorym



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-02
Updated: 2001-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigorym/pseuds/Amphigorym
Summary: How can you be sure the monster's really dead?





	Getting a Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Getting a Grip

## Getting a Grip

by MR

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Probably a good thing, considering the way I've been treating them lately.

Author's Notes: This appears to be turning into a series. A sequel to.And Your Friends Closer.

Story Notes: Once again, non-con, death of a major character, not nice stuff all around.

* * *

**GETTING A GRIP**

Hi. I talked to you before didn't I? Kinda hard to remember. Things weren't real clear when I got here. 

Last night? Oh, what I did with my bed. Yeah, I know it made'em mad but I was just making sure the monster couldn't get me. Right,the Fraser monster. 

Well, yeah, they told me he's dead. One of'em said I killed him. Did I? Cause I don't remember if I did. You'd think you'd remember something like that. 

The thing with the bed? Why do I need the barricade if the monster's dead? It's just I got to thinking...maybe that wasn't really the Fraser monster that got killed. Maybe it was the 'real' Fraser, and the Fraser monster killed him and made it look like I did it. So no one'd find out he was still alive. They'd see Fraser dead and figure that was it, and then the Fraser monster could do what he wanted. 

Yeah, come after me. Well he can't let me live can he? I know what he is. So he'll have to make sure the job's finished. 

Look, I know who I am, okay? Stanley Raymond Kowalski. I was supposed to be Ray Vecchio, but Vecchio came back and I had to give'im his name. 

What do I remember? I told you already. The Fraser monster hurt...he raped me! That make you feel better? He. Raped. Me. That clear enough for ya? 

Aftewards? See, that's what I don't remember. I remember him rapin' me, cause there was a lot a yelling and a lot a blood, and then I was in the hospital for a couple days, wasn't I? I sorta remember parts of that. Lt. Welsh was there. Then I came here. 

'Here's' the loony bin, I guess. Most places don't have windows made outta shatterproof glass with wire mesh in'em. I'm not blind. Kinda tired, but not blind. 

No, didn't get much sleep last night. I would've if they'd left the barricade alone. But they kept taking it down and I had to put it up again. I told'em why I was making it, but they said he was dead and I didn't need it. I guess that's why they finally gave me the shot. To make me stop. 

Do I think I killed Fraser? I don't know. How do they know it's really Fraser? Cause the Fraser monster looked and acted just like Fraser. He fooled me and we've been best friends for three years. Wouldn't be any work at all to fool someone else. I thought I knew'im better than I know myself. 

Yeah, I loved'im. I think I already told you that. He said he loved me too. Said he needed some time to figure it all out, and then we'd see where it went. So I was waiting. Didn't wanna put any pressure on'im. We kinda joked about it, but we never did anything. I was willing to wait till he was comfortable. 

So they think I killed'im? Maybe I did. Like I said, I don't remember much. I might've killed'im. God knows I wanted to when he was raping me. 

But it might've been the Fraser monster. They look exactly alike. Act the same too. That's why I kept making the barricade last night. I know the door was locked, but that wouldn't make any difference to a monster. Hell, he could probably rip it off its hinges. 

You understand why I gotta make the barricade, right? How would I know? How would anybody ever really know? 

* * *

End


End file.
